


Lover from the Dark

by Vulpixune



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, First Time, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: There’s no such thing as your darkest hour when every hour is bleak. But perhaps with this summoning, you can have some company to ease the pain...





	Lover from the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK. Anyways have some incubus!Hugo smut. A friend and I are making an incubus miniseries so I’m starting us off with my fave boy, Hugo!

I sniffed as I lit the final candle. My bedroom was pitch black except for the soft, golden glow of the candles. I sat in front of them, legs starting to get numb. I wiped a few tears from my eyes and took a deep breath. This was my last chance at love. I don't really know _if_ it's love, but I can't do this anymore. I can't stand this loneliness. I have no other choices.

I took the letter in my hands and dipped it into the flame, the fire licking it's way up to my fingertips. As I made an invocation, a plea, I begged to the spirit I prayed to send me whatever incubus would have me. I don't have a right to picky. I just need someone. I just need something. I can't do this anymore. The flames reached my fingers and I let the corner drop into the hot wax.

Now all I had to do was wait.

The room was dark and I couldn't make out much. Was my lover hiding in the shadows? Or was he even coming at all? No, I told myself to stay positive. But as the night dragged on and nothing happened, despair clawed it's way back into me. This was a total waste of time. I'm going to die alone and there was nothing that could fix that. I was going to be miserable and alone for the rest of my stupid fucking life. Tears stung my eyes as I sent away any unwanted visitors and blew the candles out. I was wiping away tears as I blindly made my way to bed. I was exhausted, drowsiness hitting my body as I got under the covers. Maybe tomorrow would be less painful. Maybe I should just kill myself and get it over with.

“May I?”

“Huh?” The strange, masculine voice that broke the silence startled me. I reached over and turned my lamp on to see a lithe figure leaning against my bed. A muscled arm covered his eyes, but I could see the long scar down one side of his face and his long, silver hair. Two good-sized black horns came from the sides of his head. His arm lowered and he stared at me, faintly annoyed. But all I cared about were his eyes that looked like pools of molten gold and his delicate face. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life.

“Will you please turn the lamp off?” he demanded. I caught a glimpse of a thin tail swishing behind him.

“Oh! Sorry!” I quickly turned it off and he sighed.

“You act like you weren't expecting me.”

“I, uh. I thought the ritual failed,” I admitted with a nervous laugh. Now that he was here, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I didn't expect someone so lovely. “Um, you can get in bed, if you want.” I internally groaned. _“You can get in bed if you want?”_ What was I thinking? That was the stupidest thing to say! He's gonna think I'm an idiot and leave, and I'll be alone again. Not to mention I probably look like a fucking wreck. No one comes out of an emotional breakdown looking nice. But he didn't leave. He crawled onto the bed and towards me. I could feel his face close to mine and suddenly a hand cupped my cheek.

“Your face is hot,” he pointed out.

“I-I'm not really used to this sort of thing,” I replied.

“Do you still want -”

“Yes!” He fell silent for a moment. Did I come on too strong? I opened my mouth to apologize, but he chuckled.

“Then I hope you're ready.” His lips were soft as they pressed into mine. A sweet warmth filled my body as we kissed. He let his body drop onto mine, our bodies sandwiched together. He was a lot warmer than I expected, and gentler too. His kisses were hungry, but he wasn't wild. I felt his knee gently press into my legs and I didn't even think twice, letting them spread for him. His knee rubbed against my crotch hard, making me jerk and cry out as the jolt of pleasure coursed through my veins. He immediately stopped, pulling away.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm sorry. I've just uh, I've never done this before.” I paused. “Y-You can keep going.” My eyes had slowly been adjusting to the dark and I could vaguely make out him nodding. His lips were kissing my neck, trailing across all the exposed skin he could find. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer. “Um, what's your name?”

“Hugo. And yours?” I somehow managed to stammer it out as his hand trailed down my torso to the waistline of my pajama shorts. I could feel the blood pulsing against my skin. Hugo glanced over at me, fingertips hooked into my shorts. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah...” As soon as I spoke, he sat up and got in between my legs. He pulled my shorts and underwear down, carefully sliding them off and putting them at the foot of the bed. His gaze bore into my body and I shivered. His fingers traced my outer lips, making me whimper. Hugo's fingers gently prodded and rubbed my folds, just ghosting over my entrance and around my clit. He kept avoiding where I needed him the most and the pressure was building; I needed some relief.

“Please, Hugo,” I begged. “Touch me.”

“I _am,”_ he replied.

“I mean, stop teasing me.”

“I'm not.”

“Yes you are! You aren't touching my clit at all!”

“I'm not?”

“You aren't,” I said. I gently grabbed his hand and led his fingers to my clit. My toes curled and I couldn't help but moan as he finally hit that sweet spot. “There we go. Now you don't have an excuse,” I teased him. “Pretending like you don't know.”

“I didn't!” he defended himself. “I've never...”

“You've never...?” I asked. He stopped touching me, pulling his hand back and resting his hand on my hip. Did I say something stupid again? “Hugo?”

“...This is my first time being sent to a summoner,” he admitted.

“Really?” I sat up, looking right at him. He nodded, eyes looking away from me. He must be embarrassed. I reached out and grabbed his free hand.

“If it makes you feel better, this is my first time too,” I told him. “I'm making my sexual debut with you.” He snorted, squeezing my hand.

“Your sexual debut?” he teased. I couldn't help but giggle.

“Shut up!” He smiled and kissed me, his hand sliding back to my clit and stroking it. Pleasure sparked in my veins and I reached for his shirt. With the cloud of lust seeping into my mind, my body started taking over. I stripped Hugo of his clothes and he was somehow able to unbutton my shirt and toss it to the end of the bed. He pulled me close, flushed skin against flushed skin. His lips were hot against mine and his fingers relentless as he strokes me. My body felt like it was on fire. We fell back onto my bed, my head just barely missing my pillow. Our hands roamed either others bodies. I wanted to feel every inch of skin I could. It felt so surreal to have him in front of me, but here he was. I wanted to memorize his body, to remember this forever.

Hugo spread my legs a bit wider. I could feel his tip prod at my folds before finally finding my entrance. He slowly slipped inside, his cock stretching me out and filling me up. A loud moan escaped my lips and he gave a low hiss, pushing deeper. He wasn't as big as I would have suspected, but he still managed to stretch me out. There was a little bit of pain and the stretching feeling was a little weird, but at the same time, it felt good. Hugo's eyes were screwed shut, chest heaving as he pulled out and pushed back into me. Our bodies started rocking together, hips snapping together, lips kissing any exposed skin. Hugo's hand reached between us, fingertip rubbing my clit and sending more ecstasy through me.

I wanted to take more of him, but whenever he tried edging further, it was like he was hitting a brick wall. I'd whimper in pain, he'd apologize, and keep his thrusts shallow. Maybe with some practice, we'd be able to go deeper. Pressure and pleasure was building and his rutting added another layer to the pleasure that I could have never imagined by myself.

He was stroking my clit nonstop and suddenly, white-pleasure came crashing down through my body. I don't even know what kind of noise I made, something between a moan, a scream, and crying, following it up with his name. My body was trembling under him and I felt my face flush. I probably sounded and looked awful as I lost myself. Hugo sighed in relief and then sharply exhaled. His cock twitched inside me and something warm filled me up. Hugo rested his forehead on my shoulder, his breath hot against my skin as he panted. He pulled out and laid beside me. My lower lips felt red-hot without him in me, but it wasn't like he was cold. It was... weird. Not a bad weird, but it was just something I didn't expect to feel.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

“What's okay?”

“Staying like this.” Was he... was he asking me permission to cuddle? I pursed my lips, trying not to grin.

“Sure.” Hugo grabbed the sheets and pulled them over us before throwing his arm over my stomach. I readjusted the pillow so he could lay his head on it too and we laid there in a comfortable silence. His skin was so soft and warm against mine. I couldn't remember the last time I had such a good hug. Part of me wanted to grab my panties and pull them on, but his embrace was so wonderful that I dared not move.

“How do you feel?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“I'm fine.”

“Are you going to cry again?” I snapped my gaze over to him. He looked dead serious. “You were crying earlier, weren't you? Are you okay?” I pursed my lips and looked away from him. So he noticed. “...Should I have not brought that up?”

“I'm fine now,” I curtly replied. Silence fell between us. I was fine. I had someone here with me, keeping me warm, holding me, asking if I was okay. I was actually fine. The realization hit me and I felt a sob claw at my chest. Hugo sighed and pulled me closer, holding me tighter.

“I'll stay with you for as long as you want,” he said quietly. I lost it, hugging him and crying into the crook of his neck. I felt his fingers comb through my hair. It was okay. I was okay. I wasn't going to be alone anymore, not with Hugo by my side. Maybe this wasn't going to be a magic cure-all for my mental illnesses, but things were going to get better. I knew they were.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh. Bc of tumblr’s nsfw ban I got caught. So I ended up deleting and remaking, so if you were following me on tumblr, you aren’t anymore. My new url is the same, @vulpixune.


End file.
